hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
The Banana Splits Adventure Hour - Episode 14
Show #14 (K-14 REV) *Original airdate: December 7, 1968 *Known repeat airdate: May 10, 1969 TV Guide summary: MicroVenture: "Backyard Jungle." In their micro-dune buggy, the Carters battle backyard predators: a beetle, tiger caterpillar, wasp, praying mantis, and alley cat. The Splits introduce "The Banana Splits' Club Song." Rundown: Show #K-14 REV *NBC peacock *Season 2 Kellogg’s billboard *Season 2 opening *Introduction (27, 28) *Drooper and Bingo sing the new Banana Splits club song, “We’re Four Little Bananas.” (27) *Secret Password (Boxing) *Cuckoo introduces the cartoon. (27) *Cartoon: Arabian Knights in “The Desert Pirates.” Vangor, plundering Araby as the Desert Pirate, has kidnapped Nida and Raseem. The remaining knights disguise themselves as “plunder” and hope they will trap the wicked Vangor. The plan succeeds, and the Desert Pirate is sent back to his sultan with a huge diamond...of ice, with the message: “A false present for a false ruler!” (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (27) *Bingo tells Fleegle he had the barber come by to give Ogre a haircut. How did Ogre like the barber? “Delicious,” says Bingo. (27) *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“Don’t go away, boys and girls, we’ll be right back”) *Dear Drooper (Spaghetti) *Fleegle introduces “Danger Island.” (28) *Danger Island 27: Dr. Haydn, Leslie, Link, Morgan and Chongo are attacked by a swarm of bats, but manage to escape. They reach the end of the cave and then travel through the jungle. They finally arrive at the lost city of Tobanya, only to find Mu-tan and the Skeleton Men, who take them captive. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (27) *Danger Island 28: Mu-tan plans to throw his captives into the lions’ den. The Chief of the Skeleton Men intervenes and orders one of them to fight Mu-tan. Link is chosen, and if he wins, their lives will be spared. They fight a tug-of-war over the lions’ den. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (28) *Drooper takes out the trash. When he throws his bag of garbage into the trash can, he hears a splash. Drooper opens the lid and is squirted with water. (28) *Riddle Time (Super Banana) (27) *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“We’ll be right back after station identification”) *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“Like we promised, we came back”) *Season 2 Kellogg’s bumper *Song: “We’re The Banana Splits” (27) (This segment originally had several still shots of the Splits superimposed during the instrumental break. They are missing from the current Turner version of the episode.) *Banana Splits News: A large blue elephant is missing. (27) *The Sour Grapes give Fleegle a poncho. Fleegle appreciates the gift and remarks that the Sour Grapes must be reforming. But the poncho has a bull’s eye on the back and the Sour Grapes shoot him with arrows. (28) *Banana Vac introduces the cartoon. *Cartoon: The Three Musketeers in “Tooly’s Dream.” Tooly risks his life for the crown jewels, rushes a secret treaty to the Duke of Burgundy, and saves the Princess Marie from highwaymen. For his valor, he is knighted by the Queen. What a shock when he wakes up to find that all his adventures were only dreams. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (28) *Cuckoo/what time is it (Overtime) *Season 2 gopher bumper (“Don’t go away, boys and girls, we’ll be right back”) *Drooper introduces the cartoon. *Cartoon: Micro-Venture (“The Backyard Jungle”) (28) *Bingo asks Mildred The Robot to spell “chrysanthemum.” She asks, “red or white?” Red, Bingo replies. “R-E-D.” (28) *Fleegle adjourns the meeting, and the Splits say goodbye to all their fans. (27) *Season 2 closing *NBC snake Trivia *The song sequence (We're the Banana Splits) originally had several still shots of the Splits superimposed during the instrumental break. They are missing from the current Turner version of the episode. Category:The Banana Splits Category:TV Episodes Category:The Funtastic Index